


Spread the Holiday Spirit

by Rowaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep, it happened again -- someone spiked the punch, with fairly predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread the Holiday Spirit

Title: Spread the Holiday Spirit  
Author: Rowaine (rowained@yahoo.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Disclaimers: All hail the Goddess JKR (and her minions, the good people who hold the copyrights). None of the characters, spells, and the general world are mine. If they were, I'd be married to Sev with Harry as our sex toy.  
Feedback: Always a treat. Flamers will be sent in my place to the next family reunion, and forced to sit between my great-grandfather (and his dogshit-smelling cigars) and my Uncle Floyd (flatulence. enough said?). Other than that, please feel free to tell me what you think!  
Summary: Yep, it happened again -- someone spiked the punch, with fairly predictable results.  
A/N: Any OOCness or AU is intentional unless otherwise stated... meaning, don't whine if you don't like my version of the boys, k? Also, consider this PWP, since I have little intention of battling Voldie and the Necrophiliacs this go'round. Just not in the mood to think up a serious plot. It's short and lacking sweaty bodies, sorry...  
A/N2: This was supposed to have been posted prior to Xmas, but I had no internet connection. Hope you enjoy!

 

Pass the Holiday Spirits

Twin figures slunk through the darkened hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unnoticed by the few pre-holiday celebrants. Their mission was clear -- their devious leader had made his intent perfectly understandable. Sneaking through the tall wooden doors to the Great Hall, they moved toward the long table laden with the evening's treats. Making every effort to remain within the numerous shadows of the deserted Hall, they emptied their contraband into the half dozen punchbowls artfully arranged along the festive table. With their task complete, they quickly slipped back out the doors, casting several spying spells to insure that their departure went unheeded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

'Merlin help me. Even after the past two years of working side by side with the ornery git, he still manages to make me feel like a bumbling adolescent.' Harry Potter, dedicated Auror and revered Boy Who Lived, tossed back another glass of punch. Scowling in the general direction of his former potions professor, his musings were filled with anything but holiday cheer. 'Why must the man treat me like this? When it's just the two of us, we get along alright... but stick us in a room with anyone else, and he's back to being rude and sarcastic and hateful. Guess I just bring out the worst in him.'

Across the Hall, the target of Auror Potter's mental tirade was thinking much the same. Potions Master Severus Snape, in all his black-robed glory, took yet another gulp from his goblet, damning those twinkling blue eyes and ever-present lemon drops for forcing him to attend this gathering from Hell. 'Albus is a sadist. That's all there is to it. He thrives on making my life miserable, throwing me into social situations just to witness the sparks flying when, inevitably, I must speak with *Potter*. Not that the boy -- no, the man -- would care either way. He glides through even the worst situation with ease, never having to deal with the aftermath of his foolhardy ways. And now, yet another respite from the dreary duties of school and Order force me to listen to the masses raving about their beloved savior.'

Neither wizard took notice of the twin leers being passed their way.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Every person living (and some dead-but-not-gone) has a fantasy to be fulfilled. Most are fairly simple, such as speaking one's mind to the boss or having a solitary weekend without kids and hubby. Some cross the border into the Twilight Zone -- as is the case with one Neville Longbottom's desire for some quality time with a Devil's Snare, some tequila and a bottle of pineapple body lotion. And then there are others, such as Severus Snape's wish to see the Boy Wonder completely at his mercy.

This Yule, some wishes would be granted.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chugging vast quantities of punch kept Harry occupied throughout the first two hours of the festivities. He hadn't determined if he was willing to forgive the headmaster's command to attend, but his inebriated state was working on that. Tossing the last few swallows down, he rose unsteadily to his feet and headed out to the gardens for a breather.

From his vantage point, the Potions Master watched his prey with covert satisfaction. Whether by design or mishap, Potter was visibly intoxicated... and leaving the sanctuary of his hangers-on. Making a quick decision to follow, Snape quietly wove his way through throngs of revelers.

Harry gulped down the crisp night air, finally able to remove the plastic smile from his face. His previous desire to forgive the meddlesome old man's mechanisms gone with the cleansing walk, he spent several blissful moments considering how best to let his displeasure be known. Thus occupied, he missed the whispered spell cast from the shadows, pale yellow light engulfing him for the briefest of seconds before absorbing into his body.

When Severus next caught sight of the 'annoying Gryffindor brat', he found the young man perched on a concrete bench outside the entrance to the faculty gardens. As silently as possible, he crept up behind Harry, allowing his senses to scan the area for spectators. Noticing nothing amiss, he cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Potter... What tears you away from your bevy of admirers this evening?"

A startled gasp, head snapping around, and fumbling to his knees, Harry bowed his head and mumbled, "Master, I'm sorry if I've disappointed you in any way. Please tell me what I can do to make amends."

"Your sense of humor has not improved since you left these hallowed halls, Potter. Get up and explain yourself." Outwardly, the professor was as disdainful as ever... but deep inside, a part of him was cheering at *finally* hearing 'Master' from those lips.

Standing quickly, Harry kept his head bowed. He had no idea what had made his Master displeased this time, but he would do anything to make it better. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll try harder in the future." He paused for a deep breath, then taking a chance, said, "Would you like me to massage your feet, Master?"

Completely nonplussed, Snape dropped his icy expression in exchange for stunned silence. A quick glance from the younger man told him that his suggestion had not gone over well.

"Perhaps I could run you a hot bath? Something to relax you... What is your wish, Master?"

With the brat's incessant chatter, Severus finally came to terms with one novel conclusion: for the first time since his early childhood, his Christmas wish would be fulfilled. He ignored the little voice of his conscience telling him to check for curses, and led his 'slave' back indoors.

"Potter, follow me. Remain silent, keep up, and speak to no one unless I give permission."

"Of course, sir. As you wish."

The sinful shiver that trickled down Snape's spine at those words nearly made him miss a step. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the Great Hall, two redheaded deviants reported back to their employer. On hearing their news, he chuckled wickedly and passed a small bag under the table. It would never do for his guests to suspect that he was responsible for certain activities... Of course, the Weasley twins were most discreet in all things subversive -- excluding Severus Snape, but he could hardly have asked him to perform for his own present. And it certainly helped matters, knowing that young Harry Potter talked in his sleep -- quite vividly discussing his Master's preferences and quirks.

Yes, neither of his favorite boys should complain too much. For if he were correct, Harry could easily overcome the Imperious-type spell. Should he choose to do so. And from the looks of things, a certain Potions Master might just have a very willing slave for the indefinite future.

Happy Christmas, Severus and Harry.


End file.
